The present invention is a clamping device that prevents decorations for Christmas or decorations for other festive events from falling or being detached from a fixed object. The present invention attaches to surfaces, roofs, ceilings, shingles or other objects with a clamp, and attaches to light strings or other decorations with a hook.
There are many devices and prior art known to be used for Christmas lights and decorations. However these devices do not contain the unique structural features, functions, and benefits of the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,058 A discloses a light clip for shingles or gutters. The light clip described by the '058 patent is a light clip for holding a light bulb with an attachment portion for removably mounting the light clip to a support surface such as a shingle or gutter without putting holes in the gutters or shingles. '058 Abstract. The attachment portion (element 25 in the '058 patent) includes a body which includes a flat portion that extends horizontally having a distal chamfered end and a curved portion. '058 3:5-8. The bulb holder portion (element 45) includes a part circular portion which terminates into two outwardly extending portions and is connected to a substantially straight stem portion extending away from the circular portion. '058 3:28-31. The invention described by the '058 patent is structurally and functionally dissimilar to the present invention. Unlike the light clip disclosed by the '058 patent, the present invention is a clamp comprising a clamp portion having a top part and a bottom part held together by a fastener (such as a spring or slide lock), and which together cooperate to attach to a surface or fixed object, and a hook portion having a hook that secures to a decorative item. In addition to being structurally and functionally dissimilar, the present invention is easier to use than the light clip described by the '058 patent.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,963,490 B2 discloses a ridge clip. The ridge clip is used for attaching lights or other decorations to the ridge of a roof without compromising the seal on ridge shingles. '490 Abstract. The ridge clip includes a shingle hook that affixes to the overhanging portion of a shingle, and an extension arm that extends long enough to mount the decoration on the roof ridge. '490 Abstract. The ridge clip of the '490 patent is limited to roof ridges, whereas the present invention can fasten lighting or holiday ornaments anywhere along a fixed object via a clamp portion. The hook of the '490 patent mounts the clip to a shingle, whereas the hook portion of the present invention fastens to decorations. Moreover, the ridge clip does not have a top and bottom portion held together by a fastener (where the fastener can be a spring or slide lock). The ridge clip of the '490 patent is structurally and functionally dissimilar to the clamp disclosed by the present invention.
There are also prior art clamps that are used for other purposes other than securing decorative items. For example, the PALMER® ceiling clamp devices (http://www.palmerpads.com/products/hanging-solutions/clamps/, last accessed Oct. 13, 2017) are used to secure an elevator pad to a drop ceiling while transporting items within the elevator that might damage the sides of the elevator. First, these clamps work in the opposite way from the clamp of the present invention. They work the opposite way, because the clamp portion clamps onto the item to be secured (the elevator pad) rather than the fixed object the item is to be secured to, and vice versa: because the hook portion is hooked to the fixed object (the ceiling) rather than the item to be secured (the elevator pad). Second, these clamps do not comprise a 360° hook. Because the present invention's hook is a 360° hook, the chances of the clamp being dislodged from either the shingle or from the decoration are much less. The present invention provides a more secure connection.